The Death Of Five
by LorienLegacyLoverz347
Summary: In the beginning Numbers 4, 6, 8, 9 , Sarah, and Sam are fighting their way out of the Mogadorian base Nine and Eight get into a Fight about Number Seven. This is The Fall Of Five the way I though it should have went. This is my first story please leave a review if you want more.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

POV John

Were running through the Mogadorian base Numbers 4, 6, 8, and 9, slicing and dicing all the Mogs we see. Nine is being a jerk like usual, making fun of us all because hes killing more Mogs than us. Sometimes I wish I could just punch him right in the face but I know he will just grab my hand and twist then pull it behind my back like he did last time when he tried to push me of The John Hancock building. Six is using her invisibility to sneak up behind them and kill em off. Sarah is recklessly shooting around a Mog blaster almost hitting nine.

He yells "Watch it you could have hit me, but again then maybe and I mean maybe Marina could actually do something useful."

Eight counters back "DON'T TALK ABOUT HER LIKE THAT SHES REALLY USEFUL AND SHES NOT EVEN HERE TO DEFEND HERSELF."

Nine sarcastically says "Yeah shes so powerful ,what can she do if were not underwater. Well, she can use her telekinesis and she will probably get some new legacies that can kick your ass. And when is a healer who can save lives not useful."

Eight Says 'Well, she can use her telekinesis and she will probably get some new legacies that can kick your ass. And when is a healer who can save lives not useful."

Nine playfully looks Eight dead in the eyes and says "Her telekinesis isn't even that strong. She will probably just get more useless legacies. And John can heal just as well as she can. I mean she can't even do hand-to-hand combat."

Eight Says "Well shes perfect and has saved my life."

Nine playfully looks Eight dead in the eyes and says "We all know you have a huge crush on her its so obvious."

Eight Yells blushing "No I Don't"

Nine casually says while cutting a Mogs Throat " Oh looks like I struck a nerve."

Im tired of this im going to stop it.

I say "Can you guys both stop we need to focus on getting out of here. You can settle this when we get back to the house."

They both reluctantly say "Fine"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

POV John

The whole tunnel starts to rumble nine is on the ceiling jumping from Mog to Mog, Sarah and Sam are back-to-back shooting accurately at the Mogs turning them to dust. Six is nowhere in sight she must be invisible. Meanwhile i'm blinded by all this dust blowing my way. I feel a forceful punch coming in from behind. Hitting me right in the spine. The wind is knocked out of me and I can't move i'm paralyzed.

I scream out "Someone help I can't see or move"

I hear footsteps coming closer. I dont know who they belong to. They are right behind me I feel a cannon pressed to my head its over, its all over. I hope one day the other Garde save Lorien and defeat the Mogadorian race. I hear the cannon charge. I have only a couple more second before death I have to tell Sarah I love her.

I scream at the top of my lungs "SARAH I LOVE YOU'

I hear the cannon fire only i'm still alive. With all of my energy left I turn over and look up. I see Sarah.

Sarah looks me in the eyes and says "I love you too"

The tunnel rumbles again this time only we all fall to the ground and the ceiling start to crumble nine falls off the ceiling and under a huge pile of rubble.

I say to Sarah " Go get six to use her telekinesis to get me over to nine so i can heal him"

Sarah says :NO! John you need to heal yourself"

I say "Sarah Please"

Sarah runs around Screaming "SIX, SIX WHERE ARE YOU"

I see Six reappear right next to Sarah.

Six asks "What is so important"

Sarah says "John needs you to use your telekinesis to get him over to nine so he can heal him"

Six looks over at me and lifts me up and floats me over to nine. She lifts the rubble off of nine and with all my strength I start to mend nines wounds. Then I pass-out.

POV Sarah

I run over to John sliding down to the ground screaming "PLEASE BE OKAY, PLEASE BE OKAY"

I put my head to his heart healing nine took a lot out of him but thankfully I still hear a heartbeat.

Without John Six takes charge.

Six says "We need to get out of here before we all die. Does anyone have a plan."

Eight joins in "I do if we all stay together and protect each other I can transport us all back home one-by-one."

Six says "Are you sure you can handle it I don't want to go back to the desert."

Eight says "I can go to the right place one-by-one."

Six says "Okay then lets go. Start with John and Nine, then Sarah and Sam, then come back for the rest of us."

Eight replies "got it."

He runs over to John and transports away. Within seconds he's back right next to nine next thing I know he's gone. He's back then gone. Now it's my turn. I'm back at the John Hancock Centre. Eights gone. I know I must go find seven she has to be here somewhere.

I go and run from room-to-room opening all the doors not wasting time closing them. I finally find Seven with Ella in the training hall. I run over to her.

I say "Marina I need your help John and Nine are hurt."

Marina says "What! What happened!"

I say "Nine was crushed by rubble from the ceiling, John healed him after being pucjed hard from behind. They are in the living room near the elevator come quick."

The three of us run over into the living room to see the Garde and Sam huddling in the middle of the room looking at John, Nine, and Eight lying motionless.

Writer Comments:

If you like this so far leave a review for me to continue.

If you were wondering I think Ella is too young to fight so her and Marina stayed back.

Yes I am aware of what happened in the Rise Of Nine with Ella.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

POV Marina

We walk up to the other Garde and I see John, Nine, and Eight lying there motionless. I get so worried.

I scream "WHAT HAPPENED TO EIGHT… and John and Nine."

Six speaks up "He knew this would happen he wasnt ready but he told us he was to save us all."

I say "Well it might not be too late I may be able to save all of them I mean we don't have any new scars."

I drop on the floor and put my hands to Eight's chest. I feel the iciness tingle through my body and into Eight's. I'm so happy this means it's not to late I can save him.

After I heal Eight I put him to bed then try to heal John and feel the iciness flow through my body into his and he wakes up weakly. I move onto Nine and once again feel the iciness flow through me into him. His bones mend and bruises fade back into normal skin. With a little rest he is going to be fine. I decide to take a nap healing the three of them is hard work.

POV Eight

I wake up in my room. I walk out to go ask what happened when I was passed out. I find Marina lying on the couch sleeping so I walk up to her bend down and sneak in a kiss on the lips wanting it to last a lifetime. I wish I could tell her how I feel about her.

"Aww how romantic" says Nine standing at the doorway.

I jerk my head away from Marina.

I say back to Nine "Whatever just leave me alone."

Nine says "Why so you can go back to kissing your sleeping beauty. Why don't I tell her what you were doing."

I say "Please don't. What can I do to keep you from telling."

Nine says "You have to beat me in a fight."

I say "Easiest bet I ever made."

We walk over to the training hall. Nine goes to the otherside of the room while I stay by the door. We get ready to start.

Nine says "hold on I need to stretch."

I say "Can we just hurry up so no one sees us."

Nine replies "You just want to get back to hugging and kissing your sleeping beauty."

I start to blush "No I don't… But you look like you need a hug."

I decide to turn into my Vishnu form and teleport over to Nine and squeeze him as hard as I can.

He yells "LET. ME. GO."

"Whatever you say" I tell him

I teleport to the ceiling and let him go and teleport back down to the ground watching him fall. He hits the ground with a loud thud. He doesn't move for a minute but then he gets up using his big metal staff and starts charging towards me. He is faster than I expected. He hits me hard in my left shoulder. He must have broken it I can't even move my entire arm.

I teleport behind Nine and hit him as hard as I can right in his back. It didn't even seem to affect him he just starts laughing.

He says "Come on try punching more in the spine, neck, or face."

I say "You mean like this"

I immediately punch him right in his nose. He starts to bleed but instead of crying out he just laughs like hes happy to be hit in the face.

He says "Finally you actually managed to hurt me and stand up for what you believe in. Thats what i've been looking for all this time."

I say "Does this mean you will stop being such a jerk to me."

Nine replies "Yeah that was just my way of testing you."

I say "Why are you testing me?"

He responds "Only because I thought you were too nice so I had to do something."

I say "What do you mean i'm too nice?"

He says "I mean you're too nice. You got stabbed because you were so excited to give Six a hug."

I say "Oh okay but i'm still not going to change who I am just because you think i'm too nice."

He says "Okay thats fine just don't go around hugging people in battle anymore."

I say "Only if you agree not to be such a jerk anymore."

He says "Its a deal."

I tell him "Good, now lets go get our new bruises healed."

He asks "From who John or Marina."

"We'll when you weren't wrong when you were talking about Marina she really can't fight so let's go to her I want her to feel needed"

"What you guys don't think. I can fight or handle myself." Marina says as she walks in.

I say "No it's not like that..."

As she cuts in and says "Save it. And to think I thought I liked you after you kissed me.

I start to blush "Oh you were awake."

She says "Yeah I was and I actually liked it and you for a moment but now I can't be sure."

She walks out of the room in a furious rage. I turn to Nine.

"This is all your fault." I say to Nine "You just had to test me but I was fine being me but you don't care. Now i've lost the person I love most. Marina."

I start to storm out.

Nine yells out to me "I'm sorry I didnt mean for this to happen."

I just ignore him and keep walking.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

POV Marina

I storm out of the training hall not wanting to listen to anything Eight has to say right now. I am so mad at him. How can he think I can't protect myself, or take care of myself. He thinks i'm useless. I'm just so mad. I'm going to prove to Eight and Nine that I am a good fighter and have powerful legacies. I'm going to get Six to teach me how to fight then i'm going to hand their asses to them on a silver platter.

I go from door to door quietly looking for Six. I find her in the training hall practicing hand-to-hand combat. Perfect I can just train with her.

"Six, can you teach me hand-to-hand combat"

Six replies "Sure but why."

"Well Eight and Nine were talking about how useless I am and how I can't protect myself so I want to prove to them that I can handle myself by beating them in hand-to-hand combat."

Six says "Well in that case ill teach you how to beat em up."

"Thanks Six"

She says "No problem."

Six and I are in the training hall for over 4 hours. I think i'm finally starting to get the hang of hand-to-hand combat. Its surprisingly not that hard. I guess I just needed someone to show me how. On top of all that she had been showing me a lot of weak spots of the body so I can paralyze my opponents. Six thinks i'm almost ready to beat Nine and Eight. I think i'm almost ready too. I learn a few more pressure points then i'm ready to beat them.

"Thanks Six but I think i'm ready to face Eight and Nine."

She says "Okay then I will leave the training hall to you, Eight, and Nine."

Six walks out of the room. I leave to go and find Eight. I will deal with Nine later. I find Eight sitting on the couch watching tv. I don't see Nine around so Eight will have to do.

"Eight I've been training with Six i'm not weak anymore I can handle myself and I can beat you and Nine. So lets go to the training hall. Now."

"Oh really you think you can take us both on if you're so strong." Nine says as he drops from the ceiling.

"You know what yeah, yeah I do. Lets go right now. You two verses me."

"Fine by me. Lets go Eight" Nine says

We walk into the training hall and Eight and Nine go to the other side of the room while I stay near the doors.

Nine says "3, 2, 1, GO"

Nine runs at me faster than I expected but i'm still able to jab at Nine and paralyze him. He falls to the ground. My face feels wet I feel around my face until I find that my face is covered in blood Nine must have hit me with his staff before he fell to the ground. I'm hit from behind and fall to the ground. Eight teleported behind me and hit me in my back.

Eight says "Nine get up"

Nine says "I can't Marina did something and I can't move."

Just then I get up and sweep Eight's legs out from under him and pin him to the ground.

"Well looks like I win."

Just then Eight pushes me off of him and gets up and pins me too the ground.

Eight says "Well I see you can fight pretty well. I am truly sorry for what I said earlier please forgive me."

"Thanks. I forgive you."

I grob Eight's face and I bring it close to mine I close my eyes and give him a big kiss. He kisses me right back, we just lay there kissing with passion.

Nine speaks up "Don't mean to interrupt or anything but Marina do you think you could fix me."

"Oh sure"

I move over to Nine and reverse the effects of what I did.

"Thanks" Nine says "I guess you're not that bad after all. Are we cool?"

"Thanks. And yeah were cool."

Nine walks out of the room and its just me and Eight.

He asks "Did you really mean it?"

"Mean what?"

"The kiss." He says

"Yeah I meant it"

Eight says "Oh so um… Maybe do you um.. possibly maybe go.. out some time?"

"I would love too"

He runs up to me and kisses me right on the lips his nose hits mine. I pull away it still hurts from where Nine hit me.

Eight starts "What's wrong… Oh you're nose."

I put my hands to my nose and feel the iciness tingle through my body and feel my nose mend back into the right place.

"Now where were we."

I go back up to him and we kiss again. I can't believe this i'm finally with Eight.


End file.
